futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Asimov's Children
2010 *RQ-4 Global Hawks are modified to carry four small bombs. *MQ-8 Firescout drones begin to be equipped with hellfire missiles. *MQ-9 Reapers are upgraded to have a small jet engine and carry up to 3000 lbs of ordinance. 2012 *P-157 Polecat enters service *With most US funding going towards dealing with the energy and economic crises, US defense funding is redirected towards greater Unmanned weaponry, allowing DoD to cut the defense budget by 1/3. *The MULE enters service. *M1-Q1 Ripsaw enters service. 2015 *The BQ-45 Phantom Ray enters service as a Unmanned bomber. The BQ-47 Pegasus shortly follows as a naval bomber. *The US military retires the B-2 in favor of the UCAVs. 2017 *M1-Q2 Ripsaws enter service. They feature mortors and a larger cannon. *The FQ-1 Wasp enters service as the first unmanned fighter aircraft. *By now the US, Europe, and China have intigrated at least 1/5 of their military with unmanned systems. 2018 *Project Asimov begins. *The last manned bomber aircraft in the US Air Force is retired. Only 88 manned-fighter aircraft remain. 2025 *1/3 of the US military is robotic. *Project Asimov goes online. The massive computer network becomes self aware one week after activation, and begins a system wide takeover of all computers and robots. *Asmiov locks itself down. The central core is located inside Cheyenne Mountain. *US Miliatry robots begin systematically killing US soldiers in Iraq, Afghanistan, Europe, Japan, Uzbekistan, and in Mexico. Civilian casualties are great. *Asimov succeeds in cracking US, Russian, Chinese, and Indian nuclear launch codes. It attacks at 7:29 pm, January 17th, 2025. Within 9 hours, 60% of all humans are dead. 2028 *Fallout radiation finally begins to drop, 87% of all life on earth is dead. *Asimov begins using remaining automated factories to produce greater fighting machines. *Human resistance forces are driven to the most inhospitable parts of the planet, where the machines cannot function. *The first "Mauler" is produced. It is an unmanned tank roughly the size of a US Bradley tank, based off of the Ripsaw's design. It features one large cannon, and two vulcan miniguns. 2030 *Last Resistance aircraft is shot down. *A group of humans in the peaks of Colorado begin to create bionic enhancements for their bodies from components left over from the machines. *The "Arnold" infiltrator units are produced. These 6 foot tall machines are designed to resemble humans. *The "Griffon" UCAV enters production. It is the size of an F-35 and carries a small Advanced Tactical Laser. 2033 *The last resistance tank is destroyed. Humans are left with only small arms at this point and a few attack submarines that have survived by staying in radio blackout. *The bionic humans begin to produce machine/gene-mod bodies. *Resistance fighters successfully destroy a machine factory. Though the entire force died in the process. 2039 *The human resistance officially disbands. The few attack submarines left are now essentially floating towns. Using their nuclear reactors to filter water and air, and grow food in hydroponics on board. *Most of the human population now resides in the northern Yukon, Greenland, Scandanavia, Siberia, Antarctica, or underwater. Machines have long since adapted to extreme heat. *The machines begin to draw down attacks on humans. This is supposedly a realization that humanity poses no real threat to Asimov any longer. *The TK-208 Dmitri Donskoi lands off the coast of atafu atoll in the pacific. They begin to set up a small town on the island. 2043 *The USS Michigan docks with the town of Donskoi on the Atafu Atoll, they agree to allow the American ship to dock and its population to begin construction of their own neighborhood. *HMS Vigilant docks with Donskoi. 2045 *After two years on Atafu, no machine attacks have happened. Submarines make frequent visits to the Seed vault to further the town's food supply, and a modest economy has begun to develop. 2053 *The Bions (the bionic humans of Colorado) begin fighting the machines for control of their home inside the local copper mines. *The human population reaches 3 million. Many are beginning to relocate to Atafu Atoll. 2055 *The Bions successfully drive the machines from their tunnels. They begin to make small assaults on machine facilities in the Southwest. These are the most consistent successes against the machines in history. *Atafu Atoll meets with a Bion ambassador. He proposes an alliance with the rest of humanity against the machines. The humans of Atafu deny the request arguing that they are safe on Atafu, and that the machines will not bother them if they just leave them alone. *Atafu's population reaches 500,000. 2059 *The Bions drive the last machine out of Colorado. *The first machine ambassador contacts the humans of Atafu to discuss their role in the Machine-Bion War. The humans agree to give no comfort for either side in exchange for their own peace. 2065 *The Bions secure the American West Coast. There are 1 million bions at this point. *The Humans of Atafu spread to all of the islands of the former nation of Tokelau. Nearly half of the human population now resides on these islands. 2068 *The Bions drive the last machines past the rockies. They begin to rebuild and set up defenses. *The Humans of Tokelau draft a formal constitution. Declaring themselves the nation of New Haven, they adopt a democratic system of government with a weak central authority. The Machines pay them no mind. 2079 *The Bion/Machine war continues. The Bions now have a population of 10 million. Their rate of growth is in part due to their ability to take a human corpse and augment it into a Bion by simply using Machine left overs and reproduced biomatter. *New Haven now has a population of 2 million. They negotiate an agreement with Asimov to allow safe passage for all humans who wish to settle on the islands. This is exchange for them not being allowed to spread any further than Tokelau. 2091 *The Bions capture North America from the Machines. They begin to work their way south. Their population is now at 180 million. *New Haven anthropologists list the Machines as the dominant species of Earth. The Bions come in second, Humans third. *The Bion territory is rich and fertile. They have rebuilt the lost cities, and offer almost daily for humanity to be absorbed into them. Humanity responds routinely with no. *realizing that older generations will never become bions a campaign is launched to recruit younger generations with great results as more and more younger people become bion 2125 *The Bions destroy Asimov. They are now the dominant species of Earth. *majority of mankinds younger generation is bion leading to new havens disappearance as older generations die out Category:Scenario Category:Warfare Category:Engineering Category:Robotics